ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ixion
This was one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was one of five servers created in December 2002. It was one of three of those servers deactivated and merged with the remaining two servers in January 2003. It was originally created from players world shifted from Phoenix, Sylph, Odin, Ifrit Servers. Its population was merged with the population of Bismarck Server. The name of this server still exists in the FFXI binaries. Exact reason is unknown; its presence may suggest that the name may be reassigned to a new server at some point in the future. *ID Number: 25 (number presently assigned to Seraph Server) *Activation Date: December 19, 2002 *Deactivation Date: January 14, 2003 History in the FF Series Final Fantasy X Ixion is the Thunder-element summon in Final Fantasy X, replacing the traditional thunder summon, Ramuh. It is a unicorn with black skin, a white mane, and a long, curved gold and black horn. His attack consists of a powerful blast of lightning from his horn. Ixion is a Fayth (petrified inhabitant of Spira) located in the Djose Temple near Mushroom Rock Road, who gives Summoners the ability to summon the Aeon Ixion if they pass the temple's trials. In life, Ixion was a middle aged man with an elaborate black outfit and a black hat, resembling people from the Renaissance era. Djose Temple is one of the stops along the Summoner's pilgrimage on the journey to defeat Sin. When Kimahri's Celestial Weapon Longinus/Spirit Lance is obtained, Ixion's 9999 damage cap is broken. Final Fantasy X-2 After defeating Sin, High Summoner Yuna is forced to destroy her own Aeons in Final Fantasy X. However, in Final Fantasy X-2, the Aeons reappear in a darker form, and attack the High Summoner. Yuna encounters Ixion in the Temple of Yevon at Djose, the place where she once obtained his power, and she is forced to once again strike him down. Ixion is the final boss of Chapter 3, and unlike most bosses in FFX-2, cannot be skipped under any circumstances. Final Fantasy XI In early June 2008, Ixion was the focus of a story posted on PlayOnline's site. He is described as "feared by some as the reaper of souls, spawned from the blackest depths of the abyss... revered by others as a symbol of mankind's salvation, the divine incarnation of a celestial being..." Dark Ixion turned out to be a new, world-roaming HNM in the Crystal War version of Vana'diel in the Wings of the Goddess expansion. Final Fantasy XII In FFXII, Ixion appears as a deadly Elite Mark in the Pharos Lighthouse at Ridorana. It is involved in the hunt, Fishy Dreams. This incarnation of Ixion haunts the dreams of people, turning them into night terrors, similar to FFXI's incarnation of Diabolos. This Ixion is a horse apparently made of stone, with lightning bolts streaming from his eye sockets and snake-like mane. The in-game bestiary describes him as such: Being a variety of Nightmare, oft told in the Legends of Ridorana. Having the power to turn the Dreams of Men to Terrors, then feeding off its Victims' Anguish. The petitioner of this hunt is a Woman caught nightly by the Dreams, and unable to sleep. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings In Revenant Wings, the party is able to harness the power of Ixion via the Ring of Pacts, obtaining him as an esper available for summoning. He is the rank II melee thunder esper, whose only attack is Hoof Kick. He again appears as a horse with lightning streaming from his body, but with an organic rather than stony appearance. His in-game description is: Stampeding destrier that tramples foes 'neath thunderous hooves. Final Fantasy: Unlimited In the FF: Unlimited anime, Kaze summons Ixion using the following Soil Charge Triad: #The sleep that engulfs death... Steel Gray! #Bubbling and boiling blood... Heat Crimson! #The light that penetrates darkness... Lightning Yellow! Moves: "Thor's Hammer"- deals thunder-element damage to all enemies (FFX) "Aerospark"- deals non-elemental damage and dispels all status enhancements from an enemy (FFX) "Thunder"- deals minor thunder damage to an enemy (FFX) "Thundara"- deals moderate thunder damage to an enemy (FFX) "NulShock" (JP: Barthunder)- nullifies one thunder-element attack on the party (FFX) "NulTide" (JP: Barwater)- nullifies one water-element attack on the party (FFX) "Hoof Kick"- deals melee damage to one enemy (FFXII: Revenant Wings) In FFX, all of the following ablities can be learned by Ixion by developing him using items: Skills: Zombie Attack Armor Break Mental Break Power Break Magic Break Cheer Aim Focus Reflex Luck Jinx Lancet Doublecast Pray Triple Foul Dark Attack Silence Attack Sleep Attack Delay Attack Dark Buster Silence Buster Sleep Buster White Magic: Cure Cura Curaga NulBlaze (JP: Barfire) NulFrost (JP: Barblizzard) Scan (JP: Libra) Life (JP: Raise) Full-life (JP: Arise) Dispel Shell Protect Haste Hastega Slow Slowga Holy Black Magic: Fire Blizzard Water Fira Blizzara Watera Firaga Thundaga Blizzaga Waterga Bio Demi (JP: Gravity) Drain Osmose Death Flare Ultima Historical Background In Greek mythology, Ixion was the King of Thessaly. He married the daughter of a man named Deioneus under the promise that he would give him something valuable, but Ixion never gave him anything, so Deioneus stole Ixion's horses in retaliation. Ixion decided to get even by inviting Deioneus to a feast. When Deioneus arrived at his guest room, Ixion pushed him onto a bed of burning coals, killing him. Other guests at the feast were so offended, they refused to perform any cleansing rituals to absolve Ixion of his miasma (pollution caused by violating the laws) because this violated xenia (being hospitable to guests; a societal rule found all over Mediterranean and Middle East in the ancient world). This led Ixion to become an exile. Zeus decided to give Ixion another chance and invited him to Olympus, but Ixion violated another rule of hospitality, having sexual relations with the host's wife, Hera. Hera decided to cheat on Zeus with Ixion (since Zeus has done it dozens upon dozens of times on her). Zeus discovers this and sets a trap for Ixion. He created a fake Hera, a shape-shifting cloud called Nephele. Ixion had sex with Nephele, who gave birth to the race known as the Centaurs. Zeus then cast him down from Olympus and killed him with a thunderbolt. In Greek mythology, he was the first recorded mortal to kill a member of his family (his father-in-law). This meant he merited a severe punishment. Ixion was bound to a burning wheel that would rotate eternally in Tartarus. It should be noted in other versions of the origin of Centaurs, their progenitor was Centaurus, a son of Apollo who created the race in an act of bestiality. The connection with Centaurs is likely what inspired Square to make Ixion a horse-like summon (in this case, it's actually a unicorn). Ixion is the also the name of a minor planet, a Trans-Neptunian Object, located in the Kuiper Belt of the solar system. It was discovered on May 22, 2001. It is a Plutino (a body which has a 3:2 resonance in terms of orbital distances with Pluto). It has an estimated diameter of 822km. It is named after the figure from Greek mythology. category:Servers